


It's Why Sherlock Loves John

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short description of why Sherlock loves John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Why Sherlock Loves John

It's the way John looks at him. Like he's special. Like he's important. Like he matters. John looks at him with eyes so full of a love that Sherlock has never experienced before. 

It's the way John smells. Like strength. Like adventure. Like home. John smells like a safe place that Sherlock can hide when the world is just too much for him to handle. 

It's the way John says his name. Like it's beautiful. Like it's a treasure. Like a prayer. John says Sherlock's name like it's an honor to have it roll off his tongue. 

It's the way John touches him. Like his hand is meant to be held. Like his hair grew for the sole purpose of being pet. Like his cheek exists to be caressed. John touches Sherlock like it's an art form. 

It's the way John tastes. Like his lips are sugar. Like his neck is salt. Like his body is a new type of drug. John tastes like something made up in a child's dream. 

It's why Sherlock loves John.


End file.
